User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 332: Vampire Money (2)
Main Plot: Abby (Abby and Eric are in her room and dressed up for the dance) Eric: We deserve a night like tonight to just have fun for a change. Abby: Yup. (Abby is trying to put a necklace on, but can’t hook the clasp) Eric: Let me do it. (He slowly moves her hair and puts the necklace on, kissing her neck) Eric: You look gorgeous. Abby: Thanks. You look like a prince. Eric: I’m your prince. (They kiss and Abby gets her bag) Abby: Why don’t you go start the car and I’ll be there in a sec. I just have to freshen up real quick. Eric: Girl stuff, I got it. See you in a sec. (He goes outside to his car and she quickly pulls out her phone and calls a number) Abby: Pick up, pick up, pick up. Zak: Hey! You’ve reached Zak, I’m not here right now. Leave a message after the- (Abby hangs up and looks frustrated) Abby: He better be dead or dying if he’s not gonna answer… (Abby looks nervous and grabs her purse as she walks outside and into Eric’s car) Eric: To Spring Fling we go! (They drive off and in Abby’s room, the closet door opens and someone steps out) Intro Sub Plot: Ethan (Ethan is dressed up for the dance and walks into the Hub and sees Carly running around looking frazzled) Ethan: Shouldn’t you be headed to the dance? You are gonna be Spring Fling queen. Carly: I know, but the person coming in for the next shift isn’t here yet. I hate this job. Ethan: Don’t mean to make it harder, but can I just get an iced mocha? Carly: On it. (She runs in the back and Ethan hears laughing in the corner and sees Micah and his friends) Ethan: You guys got something to say? Micah: I was just saying how this might be the last time we see you without an orange jumpsuit. Ethan: Hah, that’s hilarious. Blake: It was just a joke, man. Ethan: You know what I think is hilarious? That I have something on Micah that could get him locked up for a long, long time. Even longer than I will if I take the fall for this email. Micah: Sure you do. Ethan: Can’t wait to show you, man. It’ll be fun to see your face. Carly: Eth, here’s your coffee! Need a ride to the dance, I’m leaving. (Ethan looks back and takes his coffee) Ethan: Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks. (They head out as Ethan gives Micah an evil stare and Micah looks uncomfortable) Third Plot: Zak (Zak and Wendy are in her backyard getting pictures taken together by her mom) Mrs. McGee: Alright, I think we have enough. You two are so cute! Wendy: Mooom! Mrs. McGee: Alright, I’m done. You two have fun tonight, I’ll leave you alone. (Her mom goes inside and Wendy looks embarrassed) Wendy: Sorry, my mom is really annoying. Zak: No, she’s not. She’s sweet. (His phone rings and he looks at it, sees it’s Abby, and ignores it) Wendy: Who keeps calling you? That’s the third time in like ten minutes! Zak: It’s um…just my mom. Probably isn’t important, let me just call her back. (Zak walks off and calls Abby) Zak: What is it?! Abby: Why the hell have you been ignoring my calls? I have no idea what’s going on, where Jarrod is, if I’m getting murdered tonight or what. Zak: No one is getting murdered. I’ve been with Wendy all day, so I don’t know where Jarrod is or what’s going on. We’ll talk at the dance, okay? Abby: No offense, but you’re kind of a shitty cop. (He hangs up and rolls his eyes as Wendy walks over to him) Wendy: Is everything okay? Zak: Yeah, she just said she might visit soon. Wendy: Oh, I’d love to meet her! Zak: I’m sure you would. Let’s just go to dance, okay? (He grabs her hand and they start walking down the street towards the school) Wendy: Are you sure everything is okay? Because if it isn’t, I’d kind of like to know. Zak: Nope, everything is peachy. (He looks stressed as he continues to walk her down the street and she looks skeptical) Main Plot: Abby (At the front of the gym, Carly and Danny are taking tickets as people start swarming into the dance) Danny: Have a safe and fun night, everybody! (Julia, Liam, and Caylee walk in) Julia: Why do you keep looking everywhere? Caylee: Shawn is chaperoning, but we both know he won’t be doing much of that. (Julia laughs and Caylee blushes) Julia: Caylee Daniels, you little mink! Caylee: Now, we just gotta go find an empty classroom. (They all laugh and Liam looks disturbed as they walk in) Eric: Wow, there’s already so many people here already. Carly: Tickets, please. (Eric hands them their tickets) Danny: Have fun, guys! (Kat runs up to them) Kat: Hey, any word on anything yet? Eric: We’re all done with that, remember? The police will take care of it and we’re done being involved. Kat: Yeah…right. (Zak comes up to them) Zak: Okay, now we can talk, Abby. Eric: What do you mean? Abby: I might have called him and asked to talk… Eric: Abby, we had a deal! Abby: I’m not doing anything sneaky, I just wanted an update! Eric: Fine…but Abby, if you get involved again, we’re done. (Eric looks mad as he goes over to Dex and Eliza) Abby: Don’t worry about him. Do you know anything new at all? Zak: I’ve kind of been preoccupied with my date. Kat: Zak! Jarrod could already be gone! His plane departs tonight! Zak: I’ll find some other gang members and see what I can find out, okay? Stop worrying, I’ll take care of this. (He walks off as Abby and Kat look annoyed) Kat: It’s not like we can do much with Eric breathing down our necks. Abby: Looks like we’ll just have to trust him… Kat: That’s a scary thought. Abby: I’m gonna get back to Eric before he tries to breakup or something. (Abby goes back to Eric and Kat starts looking around the dance for gang members) Sub Plot: Ethan (Ethan finds his friends and walks up to them) Danielle: Look who’s not locked up yet! Brad: Any plan yet on taking down that freshman? Ethan: Actually, yes. He has a video of a threesome he partook in on his computer. Which is illegal…and one of the people in it come forth with it to help me. (Sophie gives him a weird look) Lindsay: Well, I got the footage of him in the athletic office. Showing that he’s behind it should be easy as cake. Ethan: Thanks, Lindsay. I really appreciate it. Chloe: Hopefully that creep doesn’t come back. Who knows how many other lives he’ll ruin. (“2 On” comes on and Chloe freaks out) Chloe: This is my jam! Let’s go dance, Brad! (They walk off and Danielle sees Eric and Abby and goes to say hi) Sophie: Hey babe, wanna get us some punch? Lindsay: Be right back. (Lindsay walks away and Sophie goes up to Ethan) Sophie: Have you…seen that tape? Ethan: No…and I’m not going to. Sophie: Please don’t judge me. I obviously didn’t know it was being taped, I just- Ethan: I’m not judging you. I just thought you had higher standards than a threesome with two freshman. Sophie: I’m sorry, okay? Ethan: Don’t be sorry. You don’t need my permission for anything. We’re not together, remember? (Ethan walks away and Sophie looks upset) Main Plot: Abby (Abby and Eric are slow dancing) Eric: See, isn’t this fun? Abby: I love you. Eric: I love you too. What was that for? Abby: I don’t know. I guess I just don’t say it enough. Eric: We deserve this. We’ve been through way too much this past year. Abby: I know. (The song ends and Keith and Moon run up to them) Moon: After party at Keith’s tonight! Keith: Someone better bring alcohol cuz I got none! Eric: We’ll be there, right Abby? Abby: Yeah, sounds like fun! (They run off and continue to tell people as Angel, Scott, and Alicia walk over to them) Angel: Look who actually made it! Abby: Yeah, my date convinced me. Angel: Same. Eric: Who’s your date? Scott: Me! (They all give him a weird look) Scott: What? Couples tickets were cheaper. (Abby gets a text and looks shocked) Alicia: What’s wrong? Abby: Angel, Eric, can we talk in private? Scott: Say no more. Come on, Alicia. Let’s find lonely guys to dance with. (They laugh and walk off as Abby shows Angel and Eric the message from an unknown number saying “ur gonna take the fall whether you want to or not. Go to the gang spot and see”) Eric: Abby, I thought this was over. Abby: Well apparently not, Eric! What do we do? Angel: I can’t believe this…we have to go to the spot. Eric: No, we’re done. Angel: Eric, SHUT THE FUCK UP. I get this is dangerous and all, but unless you want your girlfriend in prison, she has to do something. So back off and let us do what needs to be done. Eric: And what is that? Abby: We have to find Kat and Leah. Angel: Let’s start asking around. (Eric stops Dex) Eric: Dude, have you seen Leah anywhere? Dex: Nope, sorry. (Abby runs up to Brittany) Abby: You’re friends with Leah, do you know where she is? Brittany: Yeah, she’s mixing vodka and punch in the bathroom by the art hall last time I heard. Abby: Thanks! (Abby grabs Eric and they go to the art hall bathroom and starts pounding on it) Abby: Leah! Eric: I’m gonna go get Angel and Kat, meet us in my car when you get Leah. Abby: You sure you’re okay with this? Eric: I’m not okay with it, but Angel is right. What other choice do I have? Abby: Thank you. (He kisses her as he runs off and Abby opens the bathroom door) Abby: Oh shit, sorry. (She sees Eliza and Brendan making out) Eliza: You didn’t see anything. Okay? Abby: Whatever. I have bigger worries than your sluttiness. (She leaves and sees Leah with her friends) Abby: Leah! We have to go. Shit is about to go down. (She grabs Leah and they run through the dance towards the exit) Leah: But once we go, we can’t get back in! Abby: Oh well, come on! (They both run out and get in Eric’s car) Third Plot: Zak (Zak is with Wendy and her friends) Adrianna: Why are there no hot guys to dance with? Micah: I’m right here. Adrianna: As if. Wendy: Let’s dance, Zak! Come on! Siobhan: This song sure is easy to grind to if you know what I mean. (Wendy looks embarrassed and pulls Zak onto the dance floor) Wendy: Is everything okay? You seem…distant. Zak: Yeah, find. Wendy: Okay. Then dance! (They start to dance and he gets a call from Abby) Zak: Sorry, I have to take this. Wendy: Seriously? How many times is your mom gonna call you?! Zak: I don’t know! (Zak walks off as Wendy looks mad) Zak: What is it now? Abby: I got a text saying I’m gonna take the fall and they called to me the Hub. You have to come! Zak: Abby, I can’t. Wendy is already mad and- Abby: Oh sorry, I forgot. Your girlfriend is more important than your job, asshole! (Abby hangs up and Zak looks upset as Wendy walks up to him) Wendy: This is my favorite song, please dance with me to it. Zak: Yeah, of course. (He starts dancing with her and looks worried) Sub Plot: Ethan (Ethan and Candace are at the back of the dance watching Micah dance with Miranda) Candace: You sure this is going to work? Ethan: Yup. My friend Liam is going to help us. This is going to be amazing… Candace: Great. Let’s do this… (Candace struts over to Micah and taps on his shoulder) Candace: Hey, come here. (He gets closer to her and she whispers in his ear) Candace: Meet me in the AV two songs from now. (She winks and walks away as Micah looks happy) Ethan: Alright Liam, you know what to do. Liam: The AV room will be all set up when he comes in. I’ll press play and Candace blocks the door. Ethan: Perfect. (They high five as Liam runs off and Ethan looks happy) Main Plot: Abby (Eric parks the car outside of the Hub as they all run out and go to the gang meeting place) Abby: What are we looking for? Leah: Is somebody here? (They hear a video playing and look at a camera sitting in the center of the lot) Eric: What the hell is that? (They walk over and Abby picks it up) Abby: It’s of me…selling drugs. Kat: Why is Jarrod playing with you like this? The texts, the videos. Abby: Because he’s going to do whatever he can to get away with this. (Eric grabs the camera and smashes it on the ground) Eric: There, no more evidence. Angel: I’m sure he has extra copies, Eric. He’s not stupid. Leah: Where the fuck is Zak!? Shouldn’t he be helping us? He’s a cop! Abby: But I’m still guilty, Leah! Even if I was forced into selling the drugs, I still did it. He could lose his job if he let me get away with it… Eric: So you think he used you to get info and promised to keep you safe, when he never planned on it in the first place? Abby: That’s what I’m thinking. Maybe there’s no way out of this. Eric: You joined that gang because of me, Abby. It was my fault for getting on their bad side in the first place. If anything happens to you, that’s on me. I couldn’t take that… Abby: So let’s make sure nothing does happen. Zak said he would talk to the other guys, let’s see if he found out anything. Kat: But what about Jarrod? We can still catch him and stop him from leaving. Abby: Right. Kat, let’s go back to the dance. Eric, Angel, try to go find Jarrod. (They split up and Jarrod steps out of the shadows and watches them leave) Sub Plot: Ethan (Micah walks up to the AV room door and opens it) Micah: You in here, babe? Candace: Yeah, I’m glad you came. Close the door. (Micah looks excited and closes the door) Micah: Is there a light in here? Ethan: Yes, there is. (Ethan turns on the light and is standing there in front of a screen) Micah: Oh, hell no. (Micah turns to leave and Candace blocks the door) Micah: What is this? Let me the fuck out! Candace: Ethan here has something to show you. Don’t you? Ethan: Why yes, I do. Please turn your attention to the screen. It’s showtime. (A video comes on the screen of Micah readjusting a camera and smiling) Micah: You’re shitting me… Ethan: Oh, no. Micah: How the FUCK did you get that video?! Candace: He might have had some help. Micah: You little slut. Candace: You know it’s not nice to film people without their permission, Micah. You wanna know how that feels? Look again? (The video changes to Micah going through the files in the athletic office) Ethan: Hey, Candace. What’s that called when you have something that could incriminate someone for a crime again? Candace: Evidence. Ethan: Oh yeah, thanks for jogging my memory. Micah: What do you want? Ethan: I want you to go to the police station, say the email was all you, not anybody else, and this video of you and Candace and Sophie doesn’t get turned over to the police as well. Which would tack on a few years in prison for ownership of child pornography. Micah: Fine. You win, Webber. Ethan: I know I do. Micah: Now get out of my way you skank. (Candace sneers and moves so Micah can leave) Candace: That was amazing! (She high fives Ethan and Liam comes out from the back) Liam: Wow, you guys are Class A villains. Ethan: Not villains, just doing what we have to do. Candace: He had it coming. Ethan: And now this whole mess can end, I can finally just be a normal kid again. (Ethan is smiling as Candace looks at him flirtatiously) Third Plot: Zak (At the dance, Mr. Hanson takes the stage) Mr. Hanson: I hope all of you are having a good time, it’s that time of the night where we crown our Spring Fling king and queen! (Everyone cheers and Wendy clings on to Zak) Wendy: Maybe that could be us next year, huh? Zak: I won’t be going here next year, remember? Wendy: Oh…right. It’ll be so weird. Zak: Yeah… (Zak gets an SOS from Abby and gets up) Zak: I’m sorry, I have to go. Wendy: What? The dance isn’t even over yet! Zak: I have something important to do. Wendy: Important, right. Whatever, I was so wrong about you! Zak: No, you weren’t Wendy. Just let me explain. Wendy: Fine, explain. Zak: I can’t right now, I have to go. I’m sorry. (Zak runs off and Wendy looks upset as tears start to fall down her cheeks) Mr. Hanson: Our king and queen are Danny Bell and Carly Vasquez! (Everyone cheers as Wendy stands alone and cries. Zak is running outside the school when he hears someone clear their throat) Zak: Hello? Jarrod: Good to see you, officer. (Jarrod steps forward and Zak looks shocked) Main Plot: Abby (Eric and Angel are driving down Abby’s street) Angel: Why are we going to Abby’s house again? Eric: Because she has some information on Jarrod in her room we might be able to use. Angel: Holy shit, Eric. Eric: What is it? (Angel points to tons of cop cars parked in front of Abby’s house and in her driveway) Eric: Fuck! What’s going on? (Eric pulls up next to an officer and rolls down his window) Eric: Excuse me, officer, my girlfriend lives here, do you think you can tell me what’s going on? Officer: Over three boxes of drugs were located in her bedroom. An anonymous call led us here. She’s in huge trouble. Eric: Oh god. Angel: Jarrod must have put them in there somehow. Eric: And then called the cops on her. Angel: We have to get back to the dance and find her, warn her what’s going on. (They drive away quickly and both look scared) Third Plot: Zak (Zak and Jarrod are standing face to face) Zak: You know it was me. Working undercover. Jarrod: Nice job, you had us all fooled for a while. I applaud your acting skills. Zak: You’re going to take the fall for this, Jarrod. You’re not going to get away with this. Jarrod: That’s what you think. But I will. And I’m going to get you fired. Zak: Try it, I already basically am. Jarrod: Maybe it’s because you’re a shitty person. Zak: Not any worse than you. Jarrod: I’ll give you that. My plane leaves in a half hour and I’m out of here. Good luck trying to take me down. Zak: Not if I have anything to say about it. Jarrod: What are you gonna do? Pull out your gun and shoot me? We’re in the school parking lot and everyone here thinks you’re a freshman. That wouldn’t be good. Plus, isn’t your girlfriend in there? AKA my cousin? Zak: Some things are more important. Jarrod: Are they? You’d be risking a lot. (Zak looks worried as he eyes Jarrod) Sub Plot: Ethan (Micah walks into the police station) Micah: Hi…I’d like to confess for a crime… (The cop looks confused as Micah looks defeated. Back at the dance, Ethan and Candace are dancing together) Ethan: We make a really good team. Candace: We do. I’m not sure many other people could have pulled that off. Ethan: You were great in there. Stone faced and sultry. Candace: Sultry, huh? Ethan: Like a vampire. Candace: I must say, I have a pretty painful bite. Just ask Micah. Or Wendy. Or Adrianna. Or any of the other people I’ve screwed over this year. Ethan: Must not be that bad. I can handle it. Candace: I was such a bitch this year…it’s tiring. Ethan: I know it is. I used to not be the nicest guy either. Candace: Maybe we could do this again. Ethan: Team up for revenge? Candace: No…hang out like this. Ethan: I’d like that. (They stare into each other’s eyes and share a kiss in the middle of the dancefloor) Main Plot: Abby (Abby and Leah are running towards the school) Leah: We’re not going to be able to get back in without tickets! Abby: We don’t need to get in, we just need to talk to Zak. Leah: Is that him over there? Abby: Who’s he talking to? Leah: ZAK! (Jarrod sees them coming and takes off as Zak tries to catch him, but loses him) Zak: Dammit! What the hell did I do… Abby: Was that Jarrod?! Zak: Yeah, and I just let him get away. Abby: Put out a warrant for him! If he’s still in town, the police can still catch him! Zak: How can we do that without incriminating you as well? Especially with the footage. Abby: I don’t know! Leah: He’s cornered us big time. We can’t do anything! Abby: We have to do something…I could go to the police and- Zak: This is detective Benson. I’m calling for the arrest of Jarrod Keppler. Last seen at Clearwater High School, he is on the run. Very dangerous. Leah: What was that? Zak: I put out a warrant. We’ll explain everything else to the police afterwards. Abby: Will this really work? Zak: I hope so…I’ll be back. Third Plot: Zak (Zak goes back into the dance and sees Wendy) Wendy: What were you doing out there? Zak: You really want to know? Putting out a warrant for the arrest of your cousin? Wendy: Are you serious? What is wrong with you?! Zak: I can’t just dump my whole case because the culprit ends up to be related to my girlfriend! Wendy: Ex-girlfriend. You ditched me the whole night. You ruined my spring fling. And how the heck are we even going to work when you don’t go to my school anymore? This is a lost cause. And I’m tired of being the only one trying. Zak: Wendy, no. Please- Wendy: No, I’m done. (They hear sirens in the distance) Wendy: Are they coming here? Zak: Yeah…I called it in. Wendy: Don’t you dare do this here! You’re bringing cops to a school dance, Zak! Everyone will know the truth about you. Zak: Fine. Let them know. I’m out of here the second this is over anyways. (Zak goes back outside as Wendy starts crying at the front of the steps) Sub Plot: Ethan (Micah is at his locker getting everything out of it as Matt walks by) Matt: What are you doing? Micah: I have to get my stuff and go. Matt: What do you mean? Micah: I said I ran the email. Had no other choice. The police are putting it on my record, giving me community service…and I’m a registered sex offender now. Matt: You’re expelled too? Micah: No…my parents are sending me to military school. Matt: Whoa… Micah: Yup…and it’s all that asshole’s fault. (He looks in the dance and sees Ethan dancing with Candace) Micah: Oh FUCK no! (He throws his stuff on the ground and stomps over to them, pulling Ethan aside and punching him in the face) Candace: Stop it! Keith: Ooh, that’ll hurt in the morning. Moon: You don’t say. (Everyone hears sirens and sees flashing lights coming towards the school and run to see what’s going on) Mr. Hanson: EVERYONE STAY IN THE GYMNASIUM! PEOPLE! (No one listens as the doors are crowded with people trying to watch what’s happening) Main Plot: Abby (Eric and Angel race up to the parking lot and jump out of the car) Abby: What the hell is going on?! Zak: They’re here to get Jarrod! Eric: No, they’re here to get you, Abby! Abby: Me?! Angel: Jarrod planted drugs in your room and is probably already out of town. Zak: He was just here! Abby: I can’t go to prison! (Kat runs up to them) Kat: Well, this is gonna do down in Clearwater history. (The cops all stop in the parking lot and aim guns at Abby) Cop: Everyone back away! Put your hands in the air! Abby: You have it wrong! Someone framed me, please listen!! (Cops come and put handcuffs on Abby) Abby: LET GO OF ME! GET OFF!! Eric: Somebody do something! Kat: She’s innocent! What the fuck is wrong with you?! Abby: You can’t arrest me, you’re looking for Jarrod Keppler! Cop: You have the right to remain silent anything you say may and will be held against you in a court of law. (They put Abby in the police car as she starts sobbing and people watching from the windows look shocked) Alicia: What the hell did she do?! Dex: Damn, this is insane. Sophie: Lindsay, we have to go to the station and help her. Lindsay: Maybe we should just let them handle it. (People keep buzzing and watching as Leah turns to Zak) Leah: Do something?! Zak: I can’t…there’s nothing I can do. Kat: Where is Jarrod?! (Eric goes up to the cop car window and Abby puts her hand against the glass) Abby: Help me! Eric: We’ll fix this, don’t worry. This will all be fixed, you’ll see. (The car drives off as Abby sobs and Eric, Angel, Leah, Zak, and Kat all stand in shock) Eric: Jarrod is MIA and Abby is going to jail, what the HELL do we do now?! (They all look scared and speechless as people behind them all gossip. Jarrod is seen on a plane looking out the window and sneering) Jarrod: This couldn’t have gone better… Flight Attendant: Wine, sir? Jarrod: Yes, please. Flight Attendant: Can I see an ID first, please? Jarrod: Of course. (He shows them an ID of Peter Benson, Zak’s real name) Flight Attendant: Here you are. Enjoy your flight. (She hands him a glass of wine and he leans back in his seat and looks out the window) Jarrod: Oh, I will... THANKS FOR READING SEASON 4 BEGINS THIS MAY CHECK OUT THE PAGE HERE: http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Season_4 Category:Blog posts